sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Memphimas the Corrupt
History A feather fragment that came to life. She has all the memories of Memphis and his power's. She doesn't understand why or what her purpose is but she calls herself Memphis's sister now.﻿ Personality She is cold to anyone who knew Memphis due to the fact that she is jealous of them for knowing Memphis while she has never had the chance to meet him herself. Although she will act as an older sister figure to Angeloz and Angelaz and anyone else she finds out that she is related to, she will have a massive distaste for anyone who gets to close to her younger siblings, calling anyone who wants a relationship with them a waste of life. In battle she emulates Memphis to the fullest being a master of strategy and having all of Memphis's powers to back her up. If you get her to respect you, you may have a chance to hook up with the power house. Relationships Angelaz and Angeloz the Light: She takes it upon herself to protect them as a mother figure. If you attempt to get close to them be ready for cruel and sly remarks.﻿ GX Gene The GX Gene is a mysterious strand of DNA that was introduced at the same time that Memphis made his appearance in the new world. It is unknown how one contracts the gene but there is one thing known about it. The gene allows users to get into contact with their natural element and use it to power up their moves. The new form has been dubbed OverDrive and allows the user to become a new type of super. OverDrive System The ODS allows one to enter OD Mode with this the user gains powers based on their core element and the forms vary between people so there are never any two forms alike. OD Mode allows one to reach super powered preportions and the ODS is a guide line on how to not abuse the system. The ODS is crucial for if one abuses the OD Mode the abuser will suffer consequences based on how they abused it, not by others per say but from the OD itself. Guidelines *One can only stay In OverDrive Mode for 3 minutes. *OverDrive Mode must be recharged to a minimum of 30 minutes. *Power may vary based on use EX: the more one uses it consequtively the weaker it gets. *One OverDrive user may give their unused OD energy to one person per day. *Systhesizing or forcefully obtaining OverDrive Mode may lead to a Comatose state or death *One cannot be forced out of OD Mode and may exceed the time limit but will feel the negative effects on their body regardless of form *Rules are rendered null and void if one is to achieve Perfect OverDrive Mode Penalties for breaking rules *One will begin to lose sensation of body and will numb to an irrisponsive state for every minute exceeded the requirement. *Death may assume one if abused for more than 30 minutes. *One may enter a comatose state if abused for more than 20 minutes. *One may assume a berserker rage attacking friend or foe if abused for more than 10 minutes. *OD Mode will gradually weaken if time is exceeded (Null for beserker mode but will still be weaker). Known users Memphis the Light Trin the Cat Genix the Hedgehog Gold The Hedgehog Matthias the Shining Darkness Mordrid the Dark Sun Phaaze Matthias Abilities Corrupted Chaos Skill Set: Memphimas uses hier natural element of light and dark to augment his power. *'Corrupted Barrage: '''After witnessing his younger brother doing his Shining Barrage Memphis took the time to practice to make his own version. He found with his strength and stamina he can do one at 200 MPH and inflict heavy damage rapidly, he uses it sparringly because it comsumes a lot of energy. Since Memphis did this Memphimas knows the move as well. *'Corrupted Blast: An elemental augmented version of Chaos Blast much more powerful due to it's blinding properties consumes massive amount of energy to use it. *'Corrupted Wave: '''A sub genre of Corrupted Blast it is amplified and fired in the front of Memphis with devestating power do to it being more concentrated. *'Corrupted Control: 'Memphimas' version of chaos control augmented with his element so that it may by his choicing temporarily blind an enemy acting as a smokescreen. *'Corrupted Mirage: 'Memphimas can create before and after images of himself with light, so that it may confuse his opponent. Usage depends on battle requirements. *'Corrupted Bullet: 'Produces Heated light projectiles from his hands. The accuracy, radius and range depends on the energy he uses. *'Corrupted Mortar: A modified Corrupted Bullet which is shot into the air and is allowed to multiply in numbers and hail on it's target with blinding speed. *'Corrupted Sticky Bomb:' A modified Corrupted Bullet which is not shot but saved in Memphis's hand, He closes in on his target to stick them unknowly with it. After it leaves Memphis's hand does it become active and takes about 5 seconds to detonate. He is known to stick his target with 5 at a time to insure maximum damage. *'Corrupted Blade: '''Produces Heated light blades from his hands. The power, size and duration depends on the energy he uses. *'Corrupted Javelin: Produces Heated light Javelins from his hands. The power, size and amount depends on the energy he uses. *'Corrupted Corruption: '''Memphimas Corrupts the amount of light that his opponents can see blinding them for a minumum of 30 min. Used for escape and can only be used once per day due to high energy consumption *'Corrupted Suspension: 'Memphimas may use this power on himself or on another, to allow them to temporarly levitate. The duration depends on energy used and how many people he used it on. *'Corrupted OverDrive: 'Memphimas' OverDrive, further boosts the effectiveness of his Corrupt Chaos Skill Set and also decreases the amount of energy required to use the moves. Must follow the OverDrive System. *'Demon trigger: Memphimas becomes a version of Memphis's Ragnorok form and also she can become a controled Demon version as well. #'Tail swipe:' uses from one to all it's tails to attack his enemies. #'Tendril sting: '''Tranforms the tails to whip like weapons to impale his opponents. #'Demons blast: 'Charges the energy of Memphis and allows him to fire a massive blast of light and dark energy #'Spike smash: 'Tails become sharp and provide a defensive shell which can impale others #'Tail protection: '''Tails can block off multiple projectiles and provide a shell of defensive aura rendering damage to a less extent. *Oblivions abyss: Dark katana final ability. Memphimas forces all his dark energy into the katana to perform a honed and more destructive slash firing off a Dark aura to act as an extension of her cut. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Light User Category:Darkness Wielders